In the prior art, various putter designs have been proposed to improve a golfer's game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 837,030 to Blanchard, a golf putter is disclosed which has a ridge which is perpendicular to the plane of a striking face thereof. The ridge is substantially over the striking center which is intended to strike the ball on delivery of the stroke, so that as the player places and swings the club, he may sight along the ridge and guide the club to stroke the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,819 to Yokich discloses a golf putter with a distinctive sighting aid that maintains balance of the club. The golf putter includes a series of lands and grooves on the bottom thereof wherein the grooves have a sloping characteristic that are deeper near the face of the club to provide an upward pressure when the club strikes the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,556 to Paulin discloses a golf putter having a head of generally triangular shape in plan view and a substantially vertical striking surface. The upper surface is provided with an alignment groove.
One of the problems in prior art putter designs is the inability to both hit down on a golf ball or loft it up with a single club. The prior art designs also make it difficult to putt in tall or medium length grass, accurately align the putter with a ball or provide putter head weight adjustability.
Accordingly, a need has developed to provide a putter overcoming the deficiencies noted above. In response to this need, the present invention provides a golf putter which offers improved sighting to a golfer, flexibility in achieving different putting strokes, particularly in varying grass conditions, and weight adjustability.